A Pocket Full of Thunder
by Cjonwalrus
Summary: A re-imagining of Naruto going by Pokemon rules. Canon will be treated with all the respect it deserves, and then properly ignored as I do what I want anyways. Naruto/ Bowl of Ramen otp.
1. Into the Tall Grass

**Disclaimer: Both Pokemon and Naruto belong to both of their respective owners, I own nothing. Well technically, I own my puppy. Or maybe he owns me, I don't even know anymore.**

 **Author's note: So somebody on some forum I lurk on, I'm not sure which but I think it was Space Battles, brought up doing a cross between Naruto and Pokemon where they replaced chakra with Pokemon mechanics. And the idea stuck with me. Hell even as we speak I'm already working on the next chapter of this, and honestly, that kind of motivation just doesn't happen to me. Pokemon universe has plenty of things that can take the place of Naruto nonsense: psychics, aura adepts, and spirit mediums being just the tip of the iceberg.**

 **I cannot promise that this will be completely all original, as I have read a lot of fanfiction over the years, and it may subconsciously influence my writing. Nor can I promise that this will be the best of this cross that you will ever see, as honestly "The Power of Pokemon Partnership" and anything by Quill of Molliemon will probably shit all over this. Seriously stop reading this right now and go read those just so that you can be properly disappointed . But I will try my best.**

 **And one more thing before I wrap up this already overlong author's note. Please let me know if you see any inconsistencies or grammar errors in this work. Arceus only knows how long it's been since I've attended any kind of English class and it probably shows. Also if you have any ideas to make this better please drop me a line, I may not implement it, but I'm always open to other options. And please for the people on here with nothing better to do, flame away, because it's frickin' cold outside and I could use the warmth.**

* * *

Chapter One: Into the Tall Grass.

Deep in whirlpool country, an island surrounded by whirlpools and massive Corsola reefs, lies a village that was left to the elements. The streets that were once bustling now stand empty, the store fronts and homes that were once vibrant and colorful were now faded and in shambles. If one were to walk through the streets they would swear they could see movement out of the corner of their eyes,but would turn to see nothing.

In the center of this (possibly literal) ghost town that was once unofficially considered the sixth great shinobi village, lies a temple. This weathered temple is the only building in the village that shows no sign of battle damage. The Uzumaki Seal Temple.

The inside of the temple as far as the eye could see was covered by unown script; the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. Each and every unown character gives off a slight bluish glow. Every now and then the glow flickers, the stressed seals having operated without a caretaker far longer then they had any right to.

Deep in the hidden places of the world, the beings dubbed legendaries toss and turn, those sensitive to such things feel a chill run through their spines.

An eye opens.

* * *

Naruto was starting to get the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Mizuki-sensei didn't like him after all. This was definitely not an area that any gennin, prospective or otherwise, could hope to navigate safely.

There is a tradition in the Konoha Ninja Academy that, at the end of their second year of training, all the cadets are taken and split up amongst several training grounds designated for beginners to catch their very first pokemon (barring any student owning a clan Pokemon). This Pokemon is almost always the cadets main partner for the rest of their career. The cadet is allowed a brace of kunai and shuriken, some berries, three basic apricorn balls, and the academy standard survival gear. They have exactly 12 hours to catch a Pokemon, or they're dropped from the program.

Today was supposed to be one of the best days in his life barring passing the final exam and becoming a full fledged ninja. Today was the day that he was supposed to catch his first pokemon. Instead he's lost in the middle of the woods in an area that he was pretty sure was not cadet rated, up a tree away from any other people that might have been able to help him. He's already been chased by an Ursarang, nearly mauled by a Persian, almost stung to death by a swarm of Beedrill, and don't even get him started on the Houndoom pack. Not a single one of those pokemon were supposed to be in an area cordoned off for beginners. And to top it all off, he was down to one pokeball and a small pouch full of Oran berries.

He really should have known better. Since when do good things happen to him? He just thought that if you can't trust your teacher to do right by you and put you in a relatively safe environment, then who can you trust?

Still, he wasn't gonna give up. Naruto Uzumaki has never backed down from a challenge. He was out here to catch his first pokemon, and Arceus as his witness that's what he's gonna do. And when he gets out of here he's definitely punching the hell out of Mizuki-sensei. First, he just has to find a pokemon that won't just kill the ever living crap out of him.

"Ok, the rivers out, pretty sure I saw some Crocanaw scales surfacing here and there. Can't go west because those Houndoom are still on full alert, which is a shame as a Houndour would be damn near perfect. I wouldn't mind a teddiursa, but being killed by Mamabear is not my idea of a good time. Damnit how hard is it to find a Pokemon that won't destroy me in these woods?!" That last part may have been a little to loud as the murcrow in the neighboring trees did not look to happy with him.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Feet don't fail me now!"

And Naruto was off like a shot, every now and then throwing rocks at the Murder of Murcrows behind them. It took about a half hour to lose them, Naruto had brilliant idea to hide inside a hollow log until they got tired of searching and took off.

Still in the log, Naruto took a deep breath in relief, only to freeze again when he heard some rustling outside. Moving slowly, Naruto peaked his head out, and beheld a Dearling still bearing it's light brown, almost white winter coat with a hint of spring starting to come in. It looked young and fairly frail, but there didn't seem to be a Sawsbuck around, meaning that this one had just struck out on it's own. It was perfect.

Going slowly so as not to startle the little thing, Naruto hoisted himself out of the log. The Deerling's ear twitched, and it went very still. Naruto knew he had to act fast if he didn't want the scared little thing to bolt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his little pouch of Oran Berries.

"Hey little guy, you hungry? Calm down buddy, I'm not gonna hurt yah," Naruto inched his way closer to the baby deer pokemon, stopping every time it flinched so as not to spook it further, "I've got some nice juicy Oran berries here, just for you, if you want them."

Naruto was less then a foot away from the pokemon now, with his hand stretching the rest of the way holding out the aforementioned berries. The Deerling cautiously sniffed his hand, then hesitantly began to dig into the little morsels.

Watching the Deerling finish off his food, he laughed as it tried to nose through his pockets looking for more. "You know, I came out here today looking for a partner, would you like to come with me? I can promise that so long as you're with me you'll never go hungry."

The deerling looked him in the eyes before reaching up and chewing on his hair.

With a laugh, Naruto said, "I'm gonna take that as a yes," pulling out his white apricorn ball and tapping it gently onto the Normal/ Grass type, which promptly converted the pokemon into poke' energy. The ball shook once and then immediately went still.

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer, "Yes, I caught my first pokemon, datteboyo!"

"Caaawww"

And the Murcrow were back.

* * *

"And that's Ino back with a Oddish. It looks like this years Pokemon catching trial is almost is almost over, only a few stragglers left," said Iruka Umino, marking down Ino's pokemon down on the list.

"I'm just glad we don't have too many injuries this year" replied Mizuki Touji, his assistant instructor.

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches and light bites from some Rattata Kits, we got off lucky this year," that was Susume Namada, the special kunoichi classes instructor.

"So who do we have left, Iruka?" Mizuki asked.

"All we're waiting for is Shikamaru (who probably already completed the task and is napping somewhere), Chouji (who's probably with Shikamaru), and Naruto (god knows what that boy's doing). Everyone else has already either passed or failed."

"Ten ryo says he doesn't pass," Mizuki smirked.

"No bet," said Susume, "I've seen way too many wide eyed kids just like him, enchanted by the world of ninja and pokemon, but unwilling to put in the work. He might be a good kid and all, but he just doesn't have the talent or the work ethic to make it as a shinobi. It's better he fails out now, than getting his comrades killed later."

"Now hold on," Iruka interjected, "I think Naruto has a better than even chance of passing. His theory work isn't all that great, but his trapping and tracking skills are in the upper ten percent of his class, and his conditioning is second only to Sasuke and Kiba's."

"Your faith in Naruto is very moving Iruka, but unless you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, it doesn't mean much," Mizuki taunted.

The other chuunin instructer scoffed, " you know what, fine! Ten on Naruto passing."

"Well I'm glad someone here believes in me," was all Mizuki heard before he found himself folded over Naruto's fist in his gut, "Sorry Mizuki-sensei, but I promised myself that if I made it out of that death trap that I would punch the hell out of you. Running from Ursarang and Houndooms was not how I wanted to spend my day. Iruka-sensei I'm gonna get my pokemon checked out by the medic, and then I'm gonna eat ramen until everything is fine again."

"Wait, Naruto, what is your pokemon?" Called out Iruka, gesturing towards his clip board.

Despite himself the gennin wannabe gave a tired grin, "It's a Dearling and it's the best pokemon in this whole damn village!"

A few minutes after the cadet's departure, Mizuki managed to stand under his own power.

He sucked in a breath, "Hoo boy, say what you want about him but the boy packs a hell of a punch!"

"Where did you send him to, that made him so mad?" Susume asked.

"Dunno," he replied, "lemme check on my list here... Let's see... Uzumaki... Uzumaki... Ah, here we are, I dropped him off in training ground number 32."

"Ohhhh, that might be why he's mad at you." Said Iruka, as Susume flinched.

"What, what's wrong with training ground 32? It's on the list of approved training grounds for academy students!"

"And normally that would be true. You haven't been an instructor that long, or you would probably know, but this time of year is when the mating migration passes through," Susume explained, "so instead of all the usual young pokemon, Naruto ran across a whole swarm of territorial parents."

Mizuki winced, "I'll have to make it up to him somehow, maybe I'll hook him up with a new care kit dedicated to Grass types."

Iruka smiled in approval, his friend may be callous sometimes and a little mean spirited, but he would never intentionally hurt a child.

* * *

Naruto looked around his new quarters with satisfaction. When an orphan prospective gennin catches their first pokemon they are assigned new housing in order to properly raise and train their pokemon. Normally Naruto would have to share this house with three other cadets, but he lucked out in there being an odd number of prospective gennin this year so he had a a four bedroom house with a decent sized yard to himself.

"So this is it Deerling," Naruto said to his starter, "this is where we are gonna live from here on out. It's a little bare for now, but eventually we, and what ever future team mates we acquire, will make it home."

The fawn pokemon just nuzzled into him. He was happy with where ever so long as there was somewhere warm to sleep and plenty to eat.

Naruto glanced side long at his partner, "you know, I just realized that I never gave you a name," the pokemon just stared at him, "I think since I'm gonna be Hokage and you're gonna be the most badass pokemon there ever was you need a name that fits. How about... Super Ramen King!"

Until that moment Naruto had never known a deer could deadpan. Today was a day of discoveries. It took a while, as Naruto was really bad at naming things, but eventually they agreed on a name.

"So it's decided! From here on out, your name is Yuki!" Yuki chose to show his approval by once more chewing on his hair. "Yeah, it's perfect for you because of your light colored fur!" Naruto at this point in time is completely unaware that Deerling, much like the trees of Kohona, change colors with the season.

"From here on out Yuki, there's no turning back. We're gonna be the most badass ninja team Konoha has ever seen!"

And then Yuki decided to introduce Naruto to the much less glamorous part of being a pokemon trainer: picking up after them when they do their business.

Chapter End

* * *

 **AN: What, you thought they would get their first Pokemon in a nice safe lab. Naw, you're a ninja now scrub, go catch your own.**


	2. Blossoming Amongst the Fey

**Disclaimer: I composed a wonderful disclaimer in song and prose that would have touched your heart, but then I sobered up and forgot it. Just know that I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note: The first three chapters of this fic will revolve around each member of Team Seven, showing you some of the changes that pokemon world has done to them. Chapter one shows you a little bit about Naruto, and how he got his start. You will see more about his changed circumstances later. This chapter shows you Sakura in all her pink haired glory. Next chapter's the Uchiha chapter, where you get to see what I did to make up for the lack of the sharingan and chakra.**

 **This chapter also gives you a little on my views on the fairy type. Also, the fairy tale girls in gen 7 are all kinds of creepy, including the gym leader. Though if you want a better look on fairy types, you should go read Huinari's "the fair folk". Seriously, why are you reading this drek, when you can go get your minds obliterated by her much, much better and tastier prose. Also, some of you, actually only one vocally of you so far, are a little concerned with my choice of Pokemon. In ninja Pokemon land being an overpowered pokemon with base 600 stats is nice, but not completely necessary. Unlike with the games, it really is how you use your moves and how you use the environment. You gotta fight like a ninja would. And lastly, thank you so far for those of you who liked this fic. I mostly wrote this because I thought it seemed pretty neat, and I'm glad at least a couple people agree.**

 **As usual, this is unbeta'ed, so feel free to pick at this until this becomes a beautiful Butterfree.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blossoming Amongst the Fey

Being normal is hard. Sakura was sure that it didn't used to be, but then she was pretty positive that her hair wasn't always pink. Life before the Underhill was a little fuzzy, so she couldn't be completely sure but her parents seemed to think so. She looked harder in the mirror into her eyes, they were a bright green, but they still had that silver tint of winter in them. They always would.

"My lady, you must hurry up, you will be late for school. Oh what a vain master my lady is. Must I remind you that today is the first day in which I will be allowed to come with you, and I simply must make a good impression amongst what counts for polite society amongst the humans." Lèan grumbled.

When Sakura had left the Underhill, she had returned with few things she didn't enter with: a sense that she had been gone a lot longer than the two days she actually was, a title in Fey nobility as well as a small pink hand maiden to go along with it, her changed eyes and hair, and an ability to understand anyone of the Fey courts. She was lucky in all respects, as during the Great Clan Wars era, anybody as obviously fairy struck as her would have been put down as unnatural as soon as possible. Today's ninja are much more civil than yesterday's, their only thought is how they can make use of her. Sakura hadn't the heart to tell them how Fey-like an approach that was.

"I'm coming Lèan, calm down, I was just checking something," Sakura added just a touch more of foundation before packing up all her make up.

Lèan is an Igglybuff and she's the great grand niece to the current Leanan sidhe of the Winter Court. The deal between them is as such, in exchange for Lèan's protection and services as her Handmaiden for the span of her lifetime, Sakura is in return obligated to make Lèan as strong possible in preparation for her to challenge for her Aunt's title. A very risky deal on both their parts, but luckily Leanan sidhe was fairly amused with the whole thing and gave them her blessing along with a warning: "I do look forward to your attempt, little niece, do try not to die before then."

Fairy court politics are scary.

"Well hurry on up milady, and grab your little bug so that we won't be late!" The day before had been the Pokemon catching trials at the academy, and Lèan was still a bit miffed that she hadn't been allowed to attend the trial with her, but the exams had been a test of Sakura's skills and resourcefulness, not Lèan's.

"Hey, be nice to Scoot, he's gonna be our partner from here on out!" Though she did buckle Scoot's apricorn ball to her belt.

Scoot is a Cutiefly and a silly little thing. He was also one of the unaligned fey, though that technically isn't true anymore now that he was Sakura's, the reason Sakura had been able to catch him was because he loved the color of her hair, and spent a bit of time playing in it. Not really very smart, but he is insanely curious. Not an entirely great combination.

"Yes, yes, be nice to the little gnat, now come on, my academy debut awaits!" Sometimes Sakura isn't entirely sure who was the handmaiden to who.

Grabbing some toast and some fruit off the table, Sakura kissed her parents goodbye and took off for the academy, pausing briefly to make sure the saucer on her porch was filled with milk. It does not do to not appease the local fey population. She made it all the way to the bridge entering the academy grounds when she saw her friend Ino.

"Ino-chan!" She called out in greeting.

The blond heiress to the Yamanaka psychic clan turned and immediately brightened upon seeing her pinkette friend, "Sakura-chan! Did you hear the news?" Ino is somewhat an insatiable gossip.

When Sakura signified negative, she went on, "The other classes had a lot of people fail the Pokemon Catching Trial, so since our class had such a high pass rate they're folding the remaining cadets from the other classes into our class! And that's not even the best part of the news!"

Sakura tried to ask what the best part was, but Ino didn't let her get a word in, "Sasuke Uchiha is gonna be in our class!" The resulting squee from Ino didn't quite break glass, but that wasn't because it didn't give it a good try.

"Milady, please tell your friend to please refrain from destroying anymore ear drums. Some of us have enhanced hearing compared to you humans you know." Lèan complained.

Unfortunately, to anyone else not Sakura, Lèan just sounded like cute little Igglybuff cooing noises, and Ino focusses in on cute things like a fat man focusses in on cake. Ino snatched Lèan right off of Sakura's shoulder and immediately began to nuzzle her relentlessly.

"Noooo! Milady, please! Make her stop! This is so undignified! Get your oafish, disguating, bidoof paws off of me! I am a member of the Winter Court, I shall not be mon handled like this!" Sakura has never had the heart tell Ino what Lèan really thinks of her.

"Mou, I am so jealous of you sometimes, Sakura-chan. You get to hang around with this little cutie all day, and take both of your Pokemon to the academy. I'm not allowed to even choose my clan Pokemon until I can 'conduct myself like how a member of the Yamanaka clan should and show more responsibility young lady'" Ino said, trying to imitate her father's voice.

"What's the big deal with Uchiha-san, I've never actually met him," Sakura asked, valiantly trying to provide a distraction so the Lèan could escape Ino's merciless cuddles. By this time they had walked through the academy's many hallways and were approaching their class room.

"What's the big deal?! Sasuke-kun is only the most handsome, most talented boy in this whole academy! He's also from the Uchiha clan, meaning he's wealthy enough to keep the future Mrs. Uchiha, which will be me of course, in style," Ino's wild hand gestures sent Lèan flying, but Sakura was well used to Ino's mannerisms and immediately caught the furiously cursing balloon Pokemon.

They were in their class room now, true to Ino's words they had an influx of students from the other classes in their home room now. All of them had their new Pokemon partners out, trying to show off. Not that most of them had much to brag about seeing as how most of them only had common rattatas, pidgeys, and the various worm pokemon that make the beginner training grounds their home. It was mostly only the clan kids that had anything different, though that was to be expected as clan children tended to be much better prepared for the realities of catching Pokemon. Sakura couldn't spot this supposed most handsomest boy, Sasuke yet though. Iruka-sensei's entrance into the class room put all thoughts of boys out of here head, as she prepared herself to pay attention.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" For a moment it seemed that Iruka's head had grown to a massive demonic size. But that's just silly, this isn't an anime. Either way, the kids sat down and shut up.

After making sure the cadets were settled, Iruka began to take roll. It was during roll call that Sakura finally saw Sasuke Uchiha, and honestly she didn't really see the big deal. He was a pretty, but then most clan kids were. Pale skin and dark hair was also common amomgst the konoha populace. The only thing that stood out about him was the Pichu by his side, and even that wasn't too uncommon a pokemon in Konoha. But then she caught a look at his eyes.

His eyes screamed out for love and recognition, and a weariness for often being found not quite good enough. Looking into his eyes Sakura wanted to take him, nurse his hurts, build him back up, and then completely and utterly destroy him. Just the thought of the beautiful disaster sent a shiver up her spine. Sakura slapped herself out of her little daydream. Obviously her time spent in the Winter Court under the protection of the Leanan Sidhe had affected her a lot more than she thought it did. Maybe she should stay away from Sasuke, for his sake.

"Uzumaki!" Iruka called, starting to reach the end of his roll call, "is Naruto here?"

There was no answer. Iruka scowled in consternation.

"I guess I'm gonna have to mark him down as..." Abruptly the classroom door slammed open admitting Naruto, who payed his interuption of the class no mind as he tried to lecture the baby deer Pokemon at his side. It was obvious to anyone looking that said lecture was going in one furry ear and out the other.

"... I'm just saying Yuki-chan, you can't just grab a fruit off a vendor's stand, that's theft!"

Blank baby deer staring.

"No it was not ok, just because he fell for your adorable poke-kit eyes and ended up giving it to you, plus a couple more extra fruit doesn't mean that it was ok!"

More baby deer staring.

"Don't you look at me in that tone of voice young mon! I have half a mind to..." Que Iruka interupt.

"Naruto just," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "just take a seat."

Naruto took a moment to look around, just realizing that he had arrived. "Oh. Ok sensei."

Lèan just giggled, "I like him he's funny."

Iruka finished the rest of his roll call, and then glanced about the room.

"Alright, so the last two years of your education we focussed on basic conditioning, general education, and the use of your basic shinobi gear. From here on out, your training is going to be more specialized. We will still have arithmatic and other basic academia going on, but the focus will be on training to work with your Pokemon. Every month we will be learning how to both battle against and raise a pokemon of a specific typing if you should catch one. But before we go into that a minor refresher. Tell me, what are the ranks of shinobi and what can you expect from them?" Iruka questioned.

Sakura's hand beat all the others into the air, "The ranks are Gennin, Chuunin, and Jounin. A Gennin is generally only authorised to own up to three Pokemon, unless allowed otherwise through either merit or war time conditions. A Gennin may only catch and train up to C class Pokemon. A Chuunin is authorised to own up to six Pokemon, and they are allowed to catch and train class B pokemon. A Jounin can train as many Pokemon as they can afford and handle. A Jounin can also catch and train A class Pokemon, with particulary skilled Jounin is authorised to catch S class Pokemon."

Lèan just gaped at her, "how did you say all that without breathing?" Sakura pointedly ignored her.

The rest of the morning classes went on in much a similar manner. They went over review material that they should've already learned in their first two years in the accademy. "Should've" being the keyword, as it seems that some people (Naruto and Kiba) may not have been the most attentive students. But they got through it.

The afternoon classes were more interesting as they took place outside where they began their first Type class: Water. Somehow that turned into a screaming argument between Naruto and the academy's Quagsire. How you can get into an argument with something you can't understand, and then lose was beyond Sakura. Lèan, being a Pokemon could understand both sides of the argument, thought the whole thing was hilarious.

The end of the day found Sakura laying sprawled out on her bed. Her homework (an essay on the water Pokemon commonly found in fire country) was already done. It sounded like Scoot had found their honey jar in the Kitchen, as she could hear her mother hollering, but she just didn't have the energy to go save her silly little fairy bug from her mom's wraith. Beside her, Lèan was resting as well, looking much like a pink puddle.

"Uugghh, I feel wiped, and we haven't even started the battle training," Sakura moaned, feeling a little overwhelmed

"I think your sensei said that will start tomorrow under Mizuki-sensei," Lèan replyed, making Sakura groan even more.

Trying to change the subject to something not related to her soon to be sore body, Sakura asked, "so how did you like the academy, was your debut everything you hoped for."

"Mou, human society is boring Milady. We were in a crowded room for hours, and nobody died. There was no intrigue, no mystery, and hardly any drama. The only bright spot in the day was the orange one," Lèan whined.

Sakura tried her best to ignore the minor bloodthirstyness of her little fairy, and how much a small part of her agreed just little with it, "Wait, Naruto was the bright part of your day?"

She nodded (well more like she shook her whole body up and down), "I like him. He's funny, and talented. While your sensei was lecturing he managed to balance a kunai point down on his nose!"

Sakura chuckled a little, "well I guess so long as you were entertained, then that's all good then."

"Of course," Lèan said imperiously, "my entertainment is of utmost importance. When I am the Lenan Sidhe, I think I shall bring him with me under the hill, then I shall never be bored!"

Sakura took a moment to pray for Naruto's poor soul, before cautiously trying to save him, "Lenan Sidhe is a ways off, Lèan, there's a much better than zero chance that he won't be alive by the time you get there. After all, you fey tend to live much longer than us humans do."

"Hmm, that is true. But then he also has at least double the aura of any of the humans in your academy, so he'll probably live longer. Also, he practically reeks of Ghost, so he might come back after death. He wouldn't be the first ghost-type to be welcomed into the Court. He's pretty cute now, I wonder what he'd look like as a ghost." Sakura had never known before that Igglybuffs were capable of blushing until this moment.

"You think he's... No, never mind, to each her own and all that," Sakura guessed that the old tales of the Fey using glamours to seduce mortal men and women might have a smidgen of truth to them.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a huge crash in the kitchen, followed by more of her mother's yelling.

She sighed, "I better go save Scoot before Mom squishes him."

By the time she ended the night, there was honey everywhere, including her hair where Scoot hid to save himself from the righteous rolled up newspaper of Doom. He probably owed his life to the fact that it came out in the shower.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

 **So inner Sakura was viciously killed and replaced by Lèan the wonder Igglybuff. Who has a little crush on Naruto.**

 **Interesting fact about fairy types, they are not actually immortal like real fairies. But they are close. The current Lenan Sidhe is over 450 years old, and the average life span of a Wigglytuff, assuming if they're not killed in the scheming of another fairy, is somewhere around 600 years old give or take. Some fairies like Carbink live something like ten tines longer, to say nothing about legendary fairies.**

 **All the named fairies in mythology are court positions. When a named fairy dies, they are seamlessly replaced by another fairy, usually the one that killed them.**

 **The Leanan Sidhe (it means either fairy lover or fairy mistress in the old gaelic) seeks the love of mortals. The fairy lives on their life, and they waste away. She is the Gaelic muse, for she gives inspiration to those she persecutes. The Gaelic poets/ artists die young, for she is restless, and will not let them remain long on earth—this malignant phantom. I paraphrased this from Wikipedia. This is basically what Lèan wants to become**.

 **As for Naruto smelling like ghost? That will be explained. Eventually. Maybe. When I get to it.**

 **Thanks for reading, love you, bye bye.**

 **.**


	3. When You have a Fire Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I own many things. None of those things have anything to do with this. Please don't sue me.**

 **AN: Goddamn was this written fast for me.**

 **So here we are on chapter three. Today we visit the Uchiha clan. I have a lot of ideas to make up for sharingan. I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to saying it in universe so I'll say it here. Bloodline limits in this are either inborn psychic gifts or years of aura training embedded into a bloodline. The Uchiha have a minor gift of precognition. Somebody way back in the clan's history weaponized it to all hell and back, making them hell in a fight. They also usually have pretty strong auras for humans, allowing for fighting styles on par with some of the weaker fighting types.**

 **Aura is the life energy of everything that lives has. It's also what makes ninja able to keep up with and support their Pokemon in battle. There are tales that the Great Sage who founded the current ninja era and put the legendary pokemon into their deep slumber was able to use aura to imitate pokemon special techniques. No one else has ever been able to do this. Some believe that this is a punishment from the slumbering Pokemon deities for sealing them away. No one else has ever been able to replicate this, though studies into this did reveal that humans do tend to carry an elemental type in their aura. All it really means for them is that they tend to have an affinity for pokemon of that type, and that Pokemon of that type are much more likely to reach their full potential. This is totally not based on Pokemon Conquest.**

 **And now for my annual plug of fics that are better than mine. Did you know that Mr. Chaos has a series of Harry Potter/ Pokemon fics that will annilate your soul with their epicness? Straight up, his fics are the reason I ever believed that I can ever make this cross work the way it is, though that actually assumes that this fic is working.**

 **And lastly, thanks to all of you who fav'd, followed, or reviewed this fic. You're not the reason I write this fic, but you're a damned nice bonus. Seriously I love you guys. Straight up deep love too, like, if I wasn't a total pansy with needles, it would be a tattoo your screen names in a heart somewhere on my body kinda love. Deep.**

 **Moving on...**

 **Chapter 3: When You Have a Fire Pokemon**

* * *

"When you have a fire Pokemon, everything looks like kindling."~ Tobirama Senju, pre Founding, on his views on the Uchiha thought processes.

Sasuke is absolutely sure that something is wrong with him. It's not anything that anyone has ever told him, but he could see it in his family eyes. Not good enough. None of the clan pokemon like the Cyndaquil, the Duramaka, or the Torchics have ever felt right to him. Don't get him wrong, he thinks they're great Pokemon, and that they're even pretty cute, but they're not for him. Hell, the Pichu he caught during the Pokemon Catching Trial feels more right in his arms than any of them ever has. Apparently Itachi at his age, took to fire Pokemon like a fish takes to water. He and his Torchic have climbed higher in skill than anyone in clan history since Madara and his Ninetails, Kurama. Of course at his age, Itachi already had the Spark.

The Spark is the red tint that any Uchiha with the psy-gift bestowed upon their clan by Arceus has in their eyes that says they are ready and able to use it. When their gift is in use, their eyes ignite in a furious red glow that let's them pierce the veil hiding the future from them, allowing them to counter attacks that haven't even been made yet. And Sasuke's eyes were just a plain charcoal black.

But no one has ever mentioned these failures to him. Not directly at least. But he has heard them whisper. "Thank Arceus that Itachi was born first." "At least one of the clan head's kids is a proper Uchiha." "This is my son and heir, Itachi. He's already made Captain in ANBU. Oh and this is my other son." Sasuke was pretty tired of being an after thought.

Arceus knows that Sasuke tried his best to be a proper Uchiha. He was top of his class in academy, he practiced diligantly with his Pichu trying to be an excellant ninja, and he was always trying his best to use the proper ettiquite as befitting the son of a clan head. The problem was that Itachi did all of those things too, but better. If Itachi didn't somehow manage to be the best big brother ever on top everything else he was good at, Sasuke would probably hate him. But he couldn't because Itachi was in fact the best big brother in the world. Asshole. Take right now for instance.

"Sasuke-kun, I got a surprise for you," Itachi had been gone for weeks on mission and instead of reporting back to their father like a dutiful son was supposed to, Itachi had instead gone straight to Sasuke with a gift. Freaking perfect asshole.

"What is it Oniisan?" The rest of Konoha got to drop the more formal Old Language, but the Uchiha clan is much to big on formalities to drop it, even with each other.

Itachi reached into his bag and pulled out a portable incubator with a small light red egg in it.

"I found this in a nest between Fire and Grass country. I caught both the parents and gathered the nest, thinking that they would be perfect addition to our clan Pokemon roster. I wanted you to be one of the first people to have one," Itachi explained.

Sasuke's face was full of awe, "and this one is just for me? What kind of Pokemon will it be?"

"It's a..." "Itachi-sama! There you are!"

Their older cousin Soujiro strode purposefully towards them.

"Your father sent me to find you, there's a meeting with the clan council and you're needed as the clan heir," he explained.

Itachi sighed, and looked over at Sasuke, "I'll show you it's parents later. We'll make plans on how to go about training them together, alright Sasuke-kun? I promise."

Sasuke nodded, and Itachi reluctantly walked off with their older cousin, who was already nagging at Itachi about spoiling him. It was also hard to hate his older brother because even though the clan and his village keeps him so busy, he still tries so hard to make time for him. It's more than their father had ever tried.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Itachi still hadn't shown him what his egg was gonna hatch into. That's ok though, the clan had been really tense lately. Odds are Otousan had been keeping him really busy. He hoped whatever it was that had the adults all on edge would be over soon.

School had been pretty easy. The water Pokemon unit in class had been a breeze, as his Pichu (Arceus he wished he was good at thinking up good nicknames, and his Mother's suggestions were even worse. What kind of name is Mimi-chan for a badass nin-Pokemon) had the type advantage. The only Pokemon Pichu had trouble are the ones that had secondary typings that made them immune to thundershock. And remembering simple facts on care taking for water types was easy. In a couple of weeks they would be moving on to grass types, and that would be a bit more challenging.

It was the social scene at the academy that threw him off. First there were the girls. Sasuke kinda had to wonder if idiocy was contagious. The attention might have been flattering of any of the girls fighting to win his heart had ever asked his opinion. Instead he had to deal with a whole bunch of screeching harpies constantly bickering around him. The only ones who seemed to be the exceptions to the rule were Hinata Hyuga (who once fainted when someone who wasn't even that sneaky said boo to her) and Sakura Haruno (who was her own special kinda creepy with her little pink puff ball with the evil little eyes). The boys were either jealous of the girl's attention (but why though?) or just content to ignore his existance. Or they were Naruto Uzumaki who might just genuinely not be aware of anything outside of raising his Deerling. The boy was probably the only one in his class who had the right priorities, he just went about them in the most obnoxious way ever.

Really he just wanted to go home for the day. His eyes were itchy and he was worried that he might be coming down with an eye infection. That would not be fun. And honestly, he had this strange forboding feeling that today was the kinda day where it might have been better to have stayed in bed.

Finally, there was the bell signalling school's end. Just have to dodge around Naruto and his dumb Deerling, who were having an epic staring contest (to be honest Sasuke kinda liked the Deerling, it was the largest and probable most unique Pokemon in their class) and out the door. Behind him he could hear the fangirls tripping over Naruto and his Pokemon. Maybe Naruto was an ok guy after all.

Something was wrong in the Uchiha district. Everybody seemed to be staying indoors and there were ANBU everywhere. He could see a couple of faces in the windows of the houses and shops. They looked scared. What in the hell was going on?

He scurried home as fast as he could, trying to not be noticed by all the imposing, omnipresent ANBU. Entering through the front door, Sasuke came upon a scene he rather wish he didn't. On one side of the front room were his parents eyes glowing red, looking ready to throw down; and on the other side were six ANBU black ops members, including Itachi, all with hands on their apricorn balls.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, you are under arrest on the suspicion of treason. If during the course of interrogation you are found innocent you shall be set free with our apologies, and nothing further on your records. Please come quietly, it would look better on you if you did." The lead ANBU officer bluntly, his words almost casually breaking Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it.

"It's not true right?" Sasuke blurted out, everybody in the rooms eyes were now on him, most likely now just realizing he was there. "Tousan, tell them it's not true!"

Fugaku said nothing, and allowed himself to be cuffed.

"Itachi, please tell me that it's not true!" Sasuke yelled almost hysterically.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry..." Sasuke wasn't really willing to hear anymore, he ran to his bedroom trying not to be sick to his stomach.

In his room Sasuke yelled, he ranted, and he cried. He kept Pichu in his ball, because Pichu honestly didn't disserve to deal with this. Pichu was a simple mon, and this was something that he couldn't help with. At one point he actually did get sick to his stomach and he had to rush to the bathroom. Cleaning up, he couldn't help but notice that his eyes were tinted red in a way that couldn't be completely explained by his tears. He guessed that it wasn't an eye infection after all. The Uchiha psychic talent would choose to manifest at the worst possible time.

He returned to his room and fell back into his bed, all cried out. He heard a crack and looked to his nightstand. In the incubator, almost forgotten in all the chaos, the egg Itachi had gotten him was hatching. Sasuke scrambled over to let the egg out.

It shook twice, with a tapping sound coming from it. On the third shake, the top cracked and then fell off, revealing a tiny bird head covered in red downy feathers. It was a Fletchling, a bird Pokemon believed to be hunted to extinction by the nobles of grass country, to keep it's evolved form, Talonflame, from killing their livestock and burning out their fields. The little bird felt perfect in his hands.

Sasuke let out a wet laugh, but he refused to let the tears come again. To think that he would finally have everything he needed to be considered a proper Uchiha by his clan, right when the Uchiha name means nothing. No, worse than nothing, it means Traitor. But he cut off this train of thought, right now, this newborn life need him.

Later he would learn that over thirty clan members, including the entire clan council, but thankfully not actually including his mother as she actually knew nothing, were charged with treason. Their Pokemon were returned to the clan so that their bloodlines wouldn't be lost to their pokemon gene pool. Their trainers would be executed, including his father.

It would have been a huge blow to the clan's prestige if Itachi hadn't announced that he was stepping down as clan heir as he was now next in line to be Hokage. This might have been for the best, though Itachi may have been thinking for the best of the village when he turned the Uchiha traitors in, the clan as a whole still felt betrayed and it would have lead to infighting. Either way, Sasuke was left to play catch up on learning clan head duties.

But that would be later, right now he had to teach Matchstick, his newly named Fletchling that fingers are friends not food.

* * *

 **AN: The Uchiha Massacre is no more, long live the Uchiha Incident!**

 **Interesting fact about this universe, the reason I say apricorn balls, is because the industry for the modern Pokeball does not yet exist. And it won't if the Apricorn Artizan's Guild has anything to say about it. And the AAG has the backing of the villages, as only ninja villages are allowed to use Apricorn balls. While there is more to being a ninja then having a dozen fire breathing monsters in your pockets, they are an every civilian in the country has only three poorly trained Pokemon, well it's still an army that could potentially wipe the ninja villages from existence.**

 **Also, Mimi-chan will stick and there's nothing Sasuke can do about it. Mimi-chan won't respond to anything else, and Konoha doesn't have a Name Rater.**

 **Thanks for reading, I love you lots.**


	4. Portents and Retirement

**Author's note:**

 **So it's been a little while since I've posted, sorry about that. Smash Bros is a hell of a drug. For all my fans that have been waiting (my story stats say I should have at least a couple of those), I thank you from the bottom of my blackened and shriveled little heart. Seriously, you guys are the best.**

 **So sadly, this is an interlude chapter, so I know it wil be a little disappointing to those of you who were hoping we were just jumping into it. Next chapter should be a Naruto pov and we should be graduating from the academy. Yay timeskip! A lot of off screen academy stuff happened, just assume that it was awesome and assign your favorite montage music to it.**

 **And now it's that time where I recommend fanfics that are better than mine. Miki-chan has sun / moon novelization that is possibly one of the most adorable things I have ever read. Go read that, this fic won't go anywhere and will still be just as disappointing in comparison when you come back.**

 **As usual this is nonbeta'd and was mostly written while drunk. Thank you for reading it anyways you beautiful people you.**

* * *

There was a problem in Iron Country, but nobody knows it yet.

Iron Country has always been bit odd, being a country that relies only upon their traditional Samurai armies in direct defiance of the rise of the age of the Hidden Villages. Ninjas started to rise faster than anyone could have guessed when they invented the Apricorn ball, the years it took a warrior to bond with a pokemon so that they might fight by it's side made almost worthless. The traditions passed down since the desolation of Ransei, discarded. And yet the Samurai of Iron Country endure, repelling those that would take from them what wasn't theirs to take.

When a samurai is young they are given a sword and are put into the care of the clan's mystic beasts (now more commonly known as pokemon). For a year they are to live with the pokemon, eat with them, train with them, fight with them, and at the end of the year if the prospective samurai is judged worthy they leave with one of the beast's young as their life long companion. They are for from this moment on full fledged samurai. Honor and advanced training is theirs for the taking. In theory.

Kaji spent over three years trying to prove himself worthy of one of the clan's pokemon with no success. The Samurot refused him, the Scyther spurned him, and the Escavalier were just disgusted with his incompetance. He was just getting ready to go home in shame when a pokemon took pity on him and chose to be his partner. He faced much ridicule anyways, but he just knew that if he was given a chance to prove himself he would make a splendid samurai. So what if his partner was a caterpie.

A year and one evolution later and Kaji was still no closer to his dream. All the senior samurai enjoyed putting him on scut details as if he had been doing anything wrong. Today's detail was more of the same, even if on the surface it was respectable. Today, he was to guard the resting place of Jirachi, a duty entrusted to the Samurai by the Sage of Six Paths. An outwardly honorable task and one he would have relished in if not for the timing. For that night was also the night of the Harvest festival. The one night out of the year where the instructors would look the other way if a trainee was to choose to imbibe in alcohol or mingle with the local ladies.

So here he was, when the rest of his year's cohort was all partying it up, guarding the tomb of a pokemon that was probably long since dead. Odds are the thing wasn't even that great when it was alive, just another slightly powerful pokemon that's story grew in the telling.

"Man, when you evolve, and I finish the last of my training, we'll get the respect we deserve. We'll travel the lands, righting wrongs like the wandering samurai of old. We'll be the famed Butterfree Samurai! And no one will look down us or force us to do the crap jobs then!" Kaji ranted. The metapod just gave a low buzz, the bug type had heard all this before.

JJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"The hell was that?" Kaji cried out, looking about himself wildly. Seeing nothing about him, he slowly turned to the stone doors that he had been leaning against.

"Do you... Do you think it came from in there?" He asked nevously.

Metapod's eyes seemed to convey the message "I'm a barely sentient cocoon pokemon, how the hell should I know?" To bad Kaji had never been good at reading facial expressions.

"You're right Metapod, I'm the guard on duty right now, so it's up to me to investigate," Kaji said, steeling himself for the task.

He turned to the stone doors behind him, each door sporting an ancient mural detailing how the Iron Country Samurai came to be guarding the Wishmaker's tomb. It was all very grandiose and if Kaji hadn't seen them so many times before he would stand in awe of the fine detail work. He approached the doors and with a grunt heaved both of the heavy things open.

The inside of the tomb looked exactly as it always has: large, dark, and almost colorless. There was one big difference this time. In the center of the room, on a marble pedestal, sat the statue of Jirachi. Only it was no longer a statue. Or on the pedestal.

JIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Whoa shit!" Kaji fell on his ass, startled by the small legend that was suddenly in his face.

Jirachi looked down upon him, it's eyes glowing an unnerving blue. It felt as though the tiny god was staring into his very soul. It seemed to decide something, for it nodded it's head and began to glow. There was a blinding blue light, and then the Wishmaker was gone.

"Oh... Oh fuck," Kaji was possibly the most eloquent man alive, "no one is ever gonna believe me about this."

He was right, they didn't. He would find himself shipped off home in disgrace within the day. But that was not the end of his story, for on the way to his family's manor he would find a carriage under attack by bandits. Through absolute dumb luck and the timely evolution of his Metapod he managed to drive the brigands off. Inside he would find the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It was love at first site, and luckily enough for him it was mutual.

Kaji would go on many more adventures before he would settle down with the woman he loved, who it turned out was an actual princess. The tale of the Butterfree Samurai would, like all really good stories do, grow grander with each telling. It was ironic that it all came about just when he thought all was lost. It was almost like all of his wishes came true. That's a different story though.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, Hokage's Tower**

"The western outposts have reported that there's been several unseasonal swarm migrations. Nothing extremely dangerous, it's mostly just bidoof and taillow. It's been wreaking havoc on the environment and the Daimyō requested that we send some teams to either relocate or cull the numbers of the invasive species," the chuunin clerk reported.

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Saroutobi took a moment to ponder the information before replying.

"Send squads 16 through 18 out on capture detail. The engineer corps could use the potential Bibarell and the rank and file could do with more flying types."

Most of those in the gennin pool just weren't skilled enough to catch a flying type on their own (not counting those who raised one of the many worm pokemon and evolved them, but while decent, the butterfly/moth/bee are of limited use compared to birds which can be taught to carry riders). The acquiring of these fairly easy to raise flyers could almost double the use of lower rank ninja who at most would be cannon fodder otherwise.

" Yes Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen turned to the next clerical chūnin (he used to know everyone on his staff by name, age is taking it's toll on him), "what's the status report on the quarantine zone?"

It's been several years since The Traitor, some unknown (and now very dead) Uchiha shinobi, raised Kurama, Madara's Ninetails, from it's resting place and the effects are still being felt. When the ghost fox awoke it was fed stories how Madara had been betrayed by the very village he helped found and in it's rage it ripped the layers between the living world and the distortion realm apart setting a multitude of frenzied ghost types upon an unsuspecting Konoha. Even with the fox's second, and hopefully final, death the many ghost types it summoned didn't just go away. It was a matter of weeks, in which the angry dead played havoc on the whole populous, before Konoha's sealing specialists and some fire temple monks could bind them to an abandoned training ground. Thus was born the quarantine zone, also known as the haunted woods.

"The on site fire temple monks say that the seals are holding well. The Nara clan has put in the paperwork to start another capture expedition soon."

"That's good to hear. Tell Shikaku to write up an operation plan and go over it with me later, if it's good then there should be no problem letting his clan go on their expedition," the Hokage reached into his upper right desk drawer and pulled out his pipe, "now I think that's enough serious matters for the day, anything interesting happen on the home front."

The chūnin (Arceus damnit, what is his name? This is gonna bug him all day.) sighed a little at being reduced to gossiping, "it appears the Uzumaki has some how trained his dearling to combine Growth with a nacent Seed Bomb and has used this combination to plant orange flowers all over the village."

Hiruzen chuckled as he finished packing his pipe. He loved the boy, and he was glad he had survived Kurama's Curse attack that had claimed so many, but damn could that kid stir up some trouble. He thanked every listening god out there that soon, Naruto would be Itachi's problem. He had been starting to think that he would never get to enjoy retirement. Fricking Orochimaru and his "I'm sorry sensei but I have to catch and study all the pokemon in the world!" Why'd his most promising student have be such a nerd? At least Itachi didn't make some stupid excuse and run away to avoid taking his hat (this had nothing to do with the almost insane glint in Hiruzen's eye that said, "if you say no I will break your knees and chain you to Hokage's tower").

"That will be all, let's close up and take an early day today. I spend no where near enough time with my grandson."

This was replied to with an enthusiastic, "Yes Sir!"

* * *

 **Afternote: so just a little bit of world building, and some throw away lines that mean some huge changes. I kinda looked at cannon and thought, do I really need to tell the same exact story? And then I threw back another beer and said, "fuck it, let's do this".**

 **For Orochimaru in this fic, I kinda picture him as a much more threatening and morally bankrupt Ash Ketchum. He has to catch them all and be the very best... For Science!**

 **I'm gonna end it right here with a note about the upcoming gen eight. I've already decided that based on the memes alone this is gonna best gen ever. #TeamScorbunny!**


End file.
